


Sam and T'challa's smutty adventures 1

by Fanfic_Royalty



Series: T'Challa and Sam's smutty adventures [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Royalty/pseuds/Fanfic_Royalty
Summary: Litterally just smutEnjoy!-S





	Sam and T'challa's smutty adventures 1

It was always something different. Today, it was the way he had looked after sparing.  
"You could have let me shower first." T'Challa said, peeling off his shirt to reveal a well muscled chest.  
"Couldn't wait." Sam said, kissing the man fiercely. He slid his hands down T'Challa's chest, stopping to rub at his nipples before on hand grabbed a handful of muscled ass and the other palmed the obvious erection in T'Challa's loose gym shorts. He earned a small moan at that, muffled as the King began licking, kissing and biting down his neck. Sam hissed as T'Challa sucked hickeys onto his neck and and slid a hand down the man's pants, giving his cock a squeeze.  
Sam pushed the larger man down on the bed, pulling his pants and boxers down before pulling off his own. He watched as his lovers cock bounced gently after being freed from the constricting fabric.  
"God, you're gorgeous," Sam murmured, dragging his hands up T'Challa's thighs and leaving wet kisses near where his dark curls were. Sam took the man into his mouth, letting his tongue drag slowly around the foreskin on the uncut cock. T'challa let out a deep moan, hands fisting in the blankets. Sam opened his mouth and took in more of his cock, swirling his tongue along the underside tantalizingly. He bobs his head a few times, taking more in each time, before pulling off with a soft pop.  
"Tease," T'Challa growls, arched off the bed. He sits up, watching Sam intensely as he sits on the edge of the bed and pulls the standing man to him. He presses sloppy kisses to the man's stomach before kissing down to his cock. He sucks gently at the tip, relishing in the deep groan he gets from Sam. The man's hips buck involuntarily, and T'Challa sucks him down until his nose is nestled in the dark curls at the base of his cock. He pulls of, swirling his tongue as he does, before grabbing Sam's ass and giving it a firm squeeze.  
"On the bed, ass up." T'Challa growls, and Sam does as he is told. Face buried in the pillow, Sam waits for something to happen. He hears the rustling of a drawer, and then a top snaps. He feel a wet finger glide through his crack and circle his hole. He shivers, trying to push back on the finger. A hand rubs his back, stilling him.  
The finger pushes in, and Sam groans. Its a few moments before the finger finds the familar spot that makes Sam see stars.  
"Oh god, T'Challa," Sam moans. Soon, another finger joins and Sam is so hard it hurts. He reaches up to touch himself, but T'challa pulls his hand away. He whines, pushing back on the two digits, but T'challa doesn't release his hand. Finally, a third finger is added, and Sam needs both hands to steady himseld as the pleasure drives him crazy.  
"Ready?" T'challa whispers, pulling out his fingers.  
"Yes," Sam pants, pushing back to find T'Challa's cock. T'challa flips him over, grabbing hold of his thighs and using them to pull him close, the head of his cock nestled against the other man's hole.  
T'Challa pushes in, slowly, and Sam lets out a single loud moan. He stops when he's pushed all the way in, letting Sam adjust.  
"Fuck me," Sam begs, wiggling his hips, desperate. T'challa does, starting with shallow strokes and building up to bigger ones. His balls slap against his lover's ass as he fucks him, and he reaches for Sam's neglected cock. He strokes him, gripping tightly as he pounds the mans ass.  
Sam's face is a masterpiece of pleasure, and T'Challa finds himself moaning at the sight of his boyfriend writhing under him. He's partly aware that he's whispering, in wakandan, but he's so close he doesn't care. A last grunt is pulled from him as he comes, Sam a few moments behind him.  
They collaspe onto the bed, panting.  
"So, you like how I look after sparing?"


End file.
